El Kadsreian Top 100
El Kadsreian Top 100 is the music chart originated from El Kadsre. See also * El Kadsreian Top 100/Number 1st in 1960s * El Kadsreian Top 100/Number 1st in 1970s * El Kadsreian Top 100/Number 1st in 1980s * El Kadsreian Top 100/Number 1st in 1990s * El Kadsreian Top 100/Number 1st in 2000s * El Kadsreian Top 100/Number 1st in 2010s End of year chart At the end of every year, El Kadsre counts down its Top 100 Hits. Throughout the years, the following songs have topped the end of the year chart: * 1962: The Tornados - "Telstar" * 1963: Cliff Richard - "The Young Ones" * 1964: Johnny Cash - "Ring of Fire" * 1965: Tom Jones - "It's Not Unusual" * 1966: Wilson Pickett - "Mustang Sally" * 1967: The Beatles - "All You Need is Love" * 1968: Harve Bachchan - "Under the Milky Way" * 1969: Dare - "Go All The Way" * 1970: Edwin Starr - "War" * 1971: Santana - "Black Magic Woman" * 1972: Alice Copper - "School's Out" * 1973: Aerosmith - "Dream On" * 1974: The Rolling Stones - "It's Only Rock 'n Roll (But I Like It)" * 1975: Kraftwerk - "Autobahn" * 1976: ABBA - "Dancing Queen" * 1977: David Bowie - "Heroes" * 1978: The Clash - "I Fought the Law (And The Law Won)" * 1979: AC/DC - "Highway to Hell" * 1980: Blondie - "Heart of Glass" * 1981: Loverboy - "Working for the Weekend" * 1982: Toto - "Africa" * 1983: Michael Jackson - "Thriller" * 1984: Joe Espostio - "You're The Best" * 1985: Starship - "We Built This City" * 1986: Rinava - "Dynamo" * 1987: Rinava - "Face Me" * 1988: Andy Leek - "Say Something" * 1989: Rinava - "Curmudgeon" * 1990: Mark Almond - "Desperate Hours" * 1991: Nirvana - "Smells Like Teen Spirit" * 1992: Rinava - "Politically Incorrect" * 1993: Ace Of Base - "All That She Wants" * 1994: Weezer - "Buddy Holly" * 1995: Take That - "Back for Good" * 1996: Spice Girls - "Wannabe" * 1997: Backstreet Boys - "Everybody (Backstreet's Back)" * 1998: Britney Spears - "Baby One More Time" * 1999: Lou Bega - "Mambo No. 5 (A Little Bit of...)" * 2000: NSYNC - "Bye Bye Bye" * 2001: Kylie Minogue – “Can't Get You Out of My Head” * 2002: Eminem - "Lose Yourself" * 2003: 50 Cent – “In Da Club” * 2004: Usher ft. Ludacris and Lil Jon - "Yeah!" * 2005: Gorillaz ft. De La Soul - "Feel Good Inc." * 2006: The All American Rejects - "Move Along" * 2007: Fall Out Boy - "This Ain't a Scene It's an Arms Race" * 2008: The Script - "Breakeven" * 2009: The Black Eyed Peas - "I Gotta Feeling" * 2010: Bruno Mars - "Just The Way You Are" * 2011: LMFAO - "Party Rock Anthem" * 2012: PSY - "Gangnam Style" * 2013: Avicii - "Wake Me Up" * 2014: Pharrell Williams - "Happy" * 2015: Adele - "Hello" * 2016: The Chainsmokers ft. Halsey - "Closer" * 2017: TBA Number 1st chart (June-August) Just following years, El Kadsre chart its number 1 viral, heatseekers and bubbling from June until August 2005 to 2017. Throughout the years, the following songs have topped the chart: * 2005: Skye Sweetnam - "Number One" (11th June) * 2006: The Zutons - "Pressure Point" (15th July) * 2007: Saving Jane - "Girl Next Door" (30th June) * 2008: The Living End - "White Noise" (19th July) * 2009: Caramella Girls - "Caramelldansen" (18th July) * 2010: Charice ft. Iyaz - "Pyramid" (5th June) * 2011: Avalanche City - "Love Love Love" (2nd July) * 2012: Dick Figures - "Bath Rhymes" (14th July) * 2013: Stan Walker - "Take It Easy" (22nd June) * 2014: Hedley - "Anything" (7th June) * 2015: Megan Nicole - "Escape" (27th June) * 2016: Calum Scott - "Dancing In My Own" (30th July) * 2017: TBA